St George's Detention Center for the Demented Soul
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Killian is the new counselor at the detention center for teenage boys, and he seems to have caught the attention of one particular boy who calls himself Peter Pan. Modern AU.


**WRITTEN WHILE PLAYING A LOT OF FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE, THOSE TWO ARE LIKE THE EMBODIMENT OF PAN/HOOK. ENJOY!**

**Summary: Killian is the new counselor at the detention center for teenage boys, and he seems to have caught the attention of one particular boy who calls himself Peter Pan. Modern AU.**

St. George's Detention Center for the Demented Soul-by PS

Killian took in a deep breath as he exited his car, slamming the black Mustang's door behind him firmly, letting the noise reverberate around in his skull for a few moments.

This place, St. George's Detention Center for the Damaged Soul, was familiar, though Killian had never been here before.

For years, back in his youth, he had spent his time in detention centers like this one, particularly after his brother Liam had died. He had become involved in dangerous stuff, but now, he had turned his whole life around.

He had gone back to school, had gone to college and trained to be a counselor for those who had once been just like him. And now, he had scored a job at St. George's, thankful for the opportunity.

Tugging the collar up on his black jacket Killian tightened his hold on his brief case and started his march up to the front door.

His pass dangled from his pocket, his identity card, the only thing that was legally getting him in here.

As soon as he was admitted inside Killian was escorted to the Warden's office.

The Warden was a young man, his short dirty blonde hair sticking up some as he shook Killian's hand, leading the way into his office, shutting the door behind them.

"Mr. Jones," he started, sitting down, prompting for Killian to do the same, "I hope you understand how much I appreciate you taking the job as our new counselor."

Killian blinked, surprised, "no, no," he said, "I appreciate the opportunity. I was really hoping for a job to come up soon, and when I saw that you needed a new counselor, it seemed Heaven sent."

Of course, Killian didn't believe in God or anything, but it seemed to make the Warden, James, he told Killian to call him, relax.

"I hope you won't hold it against us," James said as he shuffled through some papers on his desk, "when you meet the boys. They can be…difficult, sometimes. The last counselor, Dr. Hopper, had such a hard time fitting in with them that he quit, and left to go back to his old practice of being a therapist."

Killian cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable, though he hoped it didn't show, "right. Well, I think that I can reach out to the boys. I've met others like them before. People who have been in their situation."

It will be like talking to myself, Killian thought as the Warden smiled at him.

"Of course," the man said, nodding, "you are a professional, after all."

Killian grinned at him, "so, when do I start?"

James smiled right back…

After making Killian promise to start the next day James showed him around, pointing out the cafeteria, and the gym, and all of the other cliché parts of the detention center before leading him down a more secluded hall to his new office.

The place was small, quiet, and dark.

There were no windows, and there was only a desk, two chairs, and a bookcase in the entire room.

"You can decorate it of course," James said as he leaned against the wall, watching Killian examine the room, "after all, you can always move the sessions to the larger room that Dr. Hopper used."

Killian glanced over at him, "did the Doctor do group sessions, or was it all one on one?"

James shrugged, "a bit of both. The boys didn't seem to prefer one over the other. Dr. Hopper used to say that they were uncooperative in both rooms and session types. I don't think they liked him very much."

Evidently, Killian thought as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"I'll do all of my sessions in the larger room," Killian told the other man, running his fingers over the desk, "this way the boys will feel less cornered and more comfortable so they can talk with me."

Not to me, but with me.

James nodded at him once more, "alright, I'll have more chairs moved in there. Anything else you need?"

Killian shook his head, letting his fingers fall over the side of the cool wood, "no. That will be all."

And, the session was over with…

When Killian went back the next day he felt a new aura about the place, like the air was still, and everything was waiting for things to happen.

He reported to the Warden first, as James had demanded he should.

"I want you to meet with one of the leader's first," James said as he handed him the keys to his office and the session room, "maybe the other boys will feel better about meeting you then."

Killian nodded, feeling anxious. Gang leaders were the hardest to deal with, and sometimes they got physical in the sessions. Killian had always hated those times.

James unlocked the filing cabinet for him and waved a hand towards it, "here are all of Dr. Hopper's previous files and notes on the boys. The boy you'll be meeting first is called Peter Pan, though we're not sure that's his real name."

Killian rose his brows but reached into the cabinet and fished out the file labeled: Pan, Peter. It was thin.

Killian put it on his desk then gathered a pen and a pad of paper from his case, clutching them close before pushing past James to go down the hall to the session room, leaving the file behind.

When he opened the room's door Killian was surprised to see a figure standing by the solitary window, his arms crossed, his back towards the door as though he didn't have a care in the world.

Taking a quick breath Killian closed the door behind himself and went deeper into the room, stopping by the sofa, clearing his throat.

"Hello, my name is Killian Jones, I'm the new counselor here. And you are?"

The boy turned around, and Killian resisted the urge to gasp.

The boy was beautiful, with wispy chestnut colored hair, pale skin, a delightful smirk, and sea colored eyes that seemed to cut right into Killian.

The boy grinned wider, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan. It's nice to meet you Killian."

Killian tried to ignore the shiver that ran up his spine as the boy used his first name, instead, opting to go over to the cushioned chair that sat near the middle of the room, sitting down in it comfortably, feeling Peter's eyes on him all the while.

"Please," he said, gesturing towards the couch opposite him, "have a seat."

The boy watched him for a moment before striding over to the couch, moving like a cat, gracefully sinking down into the cushions.

"So," Peter said, leaning one arm across the back of his seat, "find anything interesting in my file?"

Killian frowned, "I didn't read it," he clarified, "I don't usually read my patients files before I meet them. It clouds my judgment."

The boy smirked at that, revealing even pearly teeth, "is that so? How interesting."

Killian ignored that, "right. So, what would you like to talk about Peter?"

The boy moved forward a bit, right to the edge of his seat, "I'd like to talk about you. Why did you come here Killian?"

Killian started, "what?"

"Well there must be some reason you picked this place," the boy said, waving a hand around to indicate the building. "What drove you to seek a detention center? Was it the money? The boys? Or…ah…" his eyes brightened as though he had just had an epiphany, "it's familiar to you," he said, a grin coming to his face. "You took the job because you find this place nostalgic, like you've been here before."

Killian swallowed, how the hell had the kid managed to analyze him that much he had no idea.

"How did you…" he started, but was cut off by the boy.

"Oh please," Peter said, leaning back again, "you're frightfully easy to figure out." He paused then, glancing at Killian, looking him up and down, "but, you're interesting."

He got up, moving towards the door before Killian could say anything, "I'm afraid I'm bored though Mr. Jones," he told the older male as he reached for the doorknob, "and I hate getting bored."

Killian stood up quickly, finally catching up, "but our sessions not over yet!"

Peter looked back over his shoulder, expression devilish, "you'll find Killian, that things run the way I want them to here. What you want doesn't matter."

Killian stared, mouth wide open.

Peter stopped though, before he exited through the door fully. "I'll make sure the boys visit you," he reassured, "and since I like you, I'll make sure they give you no trouble."

Killian said nothing as he watched the boy leave. Perhaps it was time to give his file a look over…

Killian didn't have an appointment with Peter for many weeks. Instead, he was slowly getting into the habit of working at St. George's and learning all about his new patients.

Some of the boys were easy to talk to, young things that missed their families and seemed grievous about their past mistakes. But others, like those who were supposedly closer to Peter were closed-mouthed, and difficult to communicate with. One boy in particular, by the name of Felix, was extremely hard to talk with, as he would simply sit with crossed arms and glare at Killian as though daring him to make a move.

After those visits Killian would want a strong drink, but settled instead for sighing heavily and arranging his filing cabinet.

"Cheer up," James would tell him, visiting Killian's office without any real consent. "You're doing much better than any of the other therapists have before, and the boys genuinely seem to like you."

Killian would glance at him, smirk wry, "right," he drawled, "I can really tell."

James grinned at him, "you'll feel better in time," he reassured, "just try to make the best of things."

And that's what Killian tried to do; he would remain professional, trying to reach out, trying to do something for these boys, and when he got home he would collapse and try to drown his sorrows.

But, on this particular day something seemed off when Killian walked into the door of the detention center, the air charged with an electrical taste. The halls smelled heavily of ozone.

Killian shrugged off the feeling, hurrying to his office and preparing for his first appointment of the day.

Baelfire, or Bae, as he liked to be called, was a sweet boy who seemed to have had a backwards life and had been taken in for theft. He had stolen bread.

"A boy broke out of the center last night," Bae told him as they sat down together, his dark eyes flitting around the room as though he expected an attack.

Killian leaned forward a bit, a strange pang going through him, "who was it?"

Bae looked back at him, lips pulled down into a frown, "someone you don't know. One of the older boy's. He apparently snuck into one of the laundry baskets then waited until lights out to climb out of a air shaft. They haven't found him yet."

Killian leaned back again, "oh."

Bae stared at him, "you shouldn't mess with Pan!" He suddenly blurted, curls tangled around his long lashes.

Killian's brows furrowed, "what are you talking about?"

Bae bit his lip, looking away, "I-I hear the older boys talking sometimes, the ones' that are part of Pan's gang. They say that Pan has plans, plans that involve everyone around the center. He's going to change things."

Killian smiled a little at that, "Bae, one boy alone cannot change the whole functioning of an entire detention center run by security officers and older, experienced people."

Bae shook his head, "he can do anything if he sets his mind to it. Pan never fails."

Killian was about to open his mouth to say something, anything, when the door opened, admitting James inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you," the Warden said his expression serious, "but I want to talk to you about something."

Killian licked his lips and nodded, standing up, "alright." He turned back to his patient, "Bae, I'm sorry, but we'll have to meet again later on, we can continue to talk about…this, at a later date."

The boy's face was pinched but he nodded sternly and pushed out of his chair and marched past the Warden, down into the hallway.

James closed the door behind him, turning back to Killian as he did so.

"One of the boy's escaped last night," he said, obviously surprised when Killian nodded.

"I know," the counselor said, "Bae was just telling me about it. Did he really escape out through an air shaft?"

The Warden nodded, "sadly yes, we were able to follow his trail for a little while before he went into the woods, and then we lost it."

Killian shook his head, "what are you going to do?"

James sighed angrily, "I have no idea. But, I would appreciate it if you could see if any of the boys know anything about his escape. It could help us get him back."  
Killian frowned, "I'm under confidentiality rules you know. And, I don't even know the name of the boy who went missing."

James looked at him for a moment before sighing, "he was one of the high maintenance boys, his name is Rumplestiltskin."

Killian had never heard the name before, but he instantly knew to be afraid of it…

Killian skipped lunch that day, instead, he locked himself in his office and sat, thinking.

He wanted to know what was going around at the detention center, why all of the boys seemed to be such a mystery and why it was being run by the inmates themselves.

He could ask.

But he didn't want to.

But he did.

So, he went…

The boys had just come out of eating lunch so many of them were scattered around the detention center, but Killian ignored the small groups and went straight for the heart of the center.

The person whom he was looking for was surrounded by dozens of other boys, all of them chattering amongst themselves, but they all stopped when they saw Killian.

Spotting his quarry Killian shuffled past the rest of them and went straight to his new informant. Peter Pan.

The boy looked up when he approached, a small smirk on his face and spreading as he stepped closer.

"Hello Killian," came the cheerful greeting, the boy putting up a hand as both a wave and a deterrent for Felix to back away.

Killian clenched his teeth, "I need you to tell me something."

Peter's grin became toothier and more vicious as he took in the words, "I see," he said after a moment, lithely getting up from his spot, "it sounds serious. Perhaps we should go somewhere more private to talk."

Killian narrowed his eyes as the boy brushed past him, but he did as was bade and followed, much like a good dog would it's master…

When they came to a more secluded spot Peter stopped and leaned back against the wall, the bright EXIT sign shining above his head.

"Well," the boy inquired, "what is that you needed to know?"

Killian licked his lips, avoiding those piercing eyes, "I need to know about the boy that escaped…Rumplestiltskin? Why was he here? And why did he escape?"

Peter grinned, "I'm not going to tell you if you just go back and tell our dear Warden."

Killian frowned, "I don't want to know for him, I want to know, just me."

The boy regarded him for a minute before nodded vaguely, settling back a bit more, "Rumple came here long ago, when it was just myself and a few others. He didn't…fit into the system here well. He rebelled a lot. But, eventually, they put him away. He was exiled, in a matter of speaking. And he was forgotten. Until now."

Killian gulped, "the others…they seem as though they're afraid of him…why?"

Peter tilted his head to the side, pursing his lips, "Rumple is a little…determined, you see. He's been trying to leave for a while now. He's not past unsavory means of escape either. This is actually his most innocent scheme yet." The boy paused to smile with shark-like teeth, "with one of the last counselors he saw he stole a pen and did quite a number on one of the guards and on the counselor them self. It was very amusing."  
Killian felt his stomach jolt but he ignored it, crossing his arms instead, leaning against the stairwell that they were hidden behind, "nothing else? He was just a disturbed inmate who happened to escape after years of trying."

Peter laughed, cruelly, "oh Killian! Rumplestiltskin is one of the worst people I know, and that's saying a lot. He's got friends on the outside, and he won't hesitate to come back if he wants to."

Killian furrowed his brows, "why would he come back?"

But time was up.

An intercom crackled in the distance, signaling that the free time was over, and Peter stared at him, his own arms crossed, reflecting Killian's as his lips tugged upwards into a little smirk.

"Whoops," he said quietly, "looks like we'll have to finish this some other time. So long Killian." He swept past Killian, his fingers brushing up against the counselor's arm, long fingers trailing along behind him as he meandered off.

Killian took in a deep breath as soon as the boy was beyond the stairwell.

Little information had been gathered, but, a little was better than nothing…

Annoyed at his frustrating week of work Killian enjoyed his Sundays off, strolling around the city and perusing through the vendors that were set up in the farmers market.

Today, as he wandered around he was acutely aware that he was being followed. Years on the street taught him to be aware of his surroundings, and Killian quickly noticed the alleyway in which his stalker stood.

Casually glancing behind him Killian eyed the figure; a boy, in his teens, his stringy hair covering his face, his twitching hands clenching his dingy jacket, his golden eyes dilated.

Killian frowned.

Who was this boy? And why was he interested in Killian?

Carefully, Killian walked closer to the vendors and disappeared into the crowds similar to the way that he and his brother use to do after they had stolen something…

The next day Killian flicked through his file cabinet, glancing over the names of the boys, examining them closely until he found the file that he wanted most.

Gold, Rumplestiltskin.

It was a thick folder and Killian eagerly flipped it open, leaning over the cabinet to look at it.

Inside previous notes had been written by previous counselors; giving them a cursory glance Killian picked up sentences like: prone to obsession, violent, intent focus, dangerous.

Finally, at the back of the file there was a single blurry picture, as though the boy had been moving quickly and the photographer barely had the chance to get the photo before the session was over.

The boy was looking intently at something past the camera, something to Killian's left, his golden eyes wide, his mouth open in a crooked grin, his dirty brown hair hanging in his face.

There was no mistaking that face.

It was the boy whom had stalked Killian only the previous day…and whatever he had wanted then could not have been good…

Peter came to counseling that day.

He gave Killian one glance and smirked, "you seem distracted Killian. Found something about our mystery escapee?"

Killian glared up at him, "you already know I have."

Peter sighed, "yes. Your expressions really do give everything away." He walked over to the window and leaned against the wall, looking out, "so, what is it?"

Killian ignored the question, "was Rumplestiltskin one of your enemies here?"

Peter didn't smile this time, he just crossed his arms slowly, "yes. He was my greatest nemesis. He insisted that we were nothing alike, but, we both know the truth." His light eyes flickered momentarily, lips parting sourly, "we're the same person nearly."

Killian blinked, swallowing, "but he thought otherwise?"

Peter looked over at him then, actually noticing the counselor, "exactly. Rumple thought that he had a godly quality, that he could change and do right. But he was wrong." The boy grinned widely, similar to the smile that Rumplestiltskin had given in his files photo.

Killian leaned closer, on the edge of his seat, "why did he escape?"

Peter shrugged, "to prove that he could." Then, he went back to staring out of the window…

The next time Killian felt Rumplestiltskin's presence he slipped into an abandoned alleyway, save for a few cats, waiting for the boy.

Rumple did not disappoint; slowly, he walked into the alley, staring at the ground before stopping to lean up against the grimy wall, reaching a hand out to pet a stray brown tabby.

"You wanted to see me." The boy's voice was high-pitched, and had a thick accent.

Killian wetted his lips, "how did you do it?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled, "easy. I used magic."

_Obsessive behavior. Fantasizes that he has "magic."_

Killian swallowed, eyes narrowed, "did your…outside sources help you? Did you contact them beforehand?"

Rumple rolled his eyes then, tilting his head back to look sternly at Killian, "ask the real question. Why did I do it?"

Killian took a quick breath, annoyed, "why did you do it?"

Rumple smiled fully then, revealing his rotting teeth, "because I could!"

Killian stared at him for a moment, then, he leaned back against the opposite wall, mimicking the boy's position and reaching out to pet a black cat with a mangled ear.

"Alright," he said after a minute, "I'll ask the real, real question then. Are you planning on going back?"

The boy looked at him, a strange spark in his eye, "of course. I have to."

Killian frowned, "why?"

"Because," the boy said as the cat he was petting hissed at him, claws extending, "I left something quite precious to me there. And I intend to get it back."

Killian opened his mouth to say something, but cut off when a sharp pain in his hand made him look down. The cat had bitten him.

When he looked back up though, the boy was gone…

Killian chewed on his lip as Peter simply stared at him, smirking.

"So," the boy said smoothly, leaning back comfortably on the couch, "he told you his plans then I suppose."

Killian frowned, eyes flicking up to glance at the boy, before looking down again, bringing his thumb up to his mouth to chew on that instead of his ravaged lips.

He could practically hear the eye roll the boy gave.

"Cheer up old chap," Peter said, the couch cushions springs creaking as he propelled himself out of his seat, waltzing closer so that Killian could nearly feel the heat of his body. "Soon Rumple will have what he wants, and it will all be over. It will be as though he never even existed."

Peter sounded all too happy at that prospect.

Killian pulled away from his finger, "how do you know he'll stop once he has what he wants?"

Peter sighed next to him, "why would he stay? Rumplestiltskin has no need of things that have no use to him. Once his part is done he will leave. Then, new things will begin."

Killian looked up then, surprised, "what things?"

Peter smiled down at him, lips red as blood, "a new world Killian. My world."

A shiver went down the counselor's spine, "what are you talking about?"

The boy put a hand on the back of Killian's chair, "right now, as we speak, my boys are dealing with the paid-off guards, and the rest of the employees. A new order has been established. My order. Once Rumplestiltskin has left things will be dictated by me, and everything will be perfect."

Killian could only stare, "that was your plan the whole time…you used me."

Peter scoffed, "don't be so egotistical. It was never about you. It was about us. During my reign you will stay by my side and be my counsel. I trust you."

Killian shook his head, swallowing frantically, "I don't know what to say…I don't know what to do…"

Peter leaned down to look him in the eye, "do nothing. Say nothing. You don't have to do anything but be. Once Rumple has collected his prize you will be safe, and nothing will harm you as long as I'm around."

Killian felt the bile stick to the back of his throat, "what's his prize?" He didn't want to know the answer to the breathed out question, but he must.

Peter stood back up, looking away, "Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin spoke of how the boy was kind to him often. Rumple wanted nothing but his happiness. He believes this way Bae can be happy."

Killian shook his head, mouth moving, but words lost.

At that moment the door opened, allowing for Felix to trod in with a handcuffed Warden James behind him.

"The warden," the solemn boy said to his leader, "as you requested."

Peter smirked, "ah, Warden. Wonderful to see you."

James glared at the boy, "I swear Pan, when I get out-"

"Oh," Peter cut in, "you won't be getting out. You see, I have plans for you." He turned back to Felix, smile gone, "lock him away. In fact, lock him in the cell where he put Rumplestiltskin. I do so love poetic justice." He turned away from the scene of Felix attempting to tow the warden away.

Then, James noticed Killian sitting there.

"Killian!" He called out, eyes wide, "help me! You have to help me!"

Before Killian could open his mouth to speak Peter was there in front of him, almost like a shield, his voice icy and angry.

"You do not speak to him, you do not look at him. You are unworthy in every sense of the word."

James stared, appalled, and silent. Felix dragged him away.

Killian looked up into those sea glass eyes as the boy turned back towards him, soft smile on his youthful face.

"What are you going to do to me?" The words escaped him on a breath.

Peter's smile turned feral, "keep you." He answered, head tilting to the side, "and show you the truth of the world."

Killian frowned, "what?" Before he could say more Peter placed one hand before his eyes and ran it over his eyelids, then released him.

Once he pulled away Killian opened his eyes once more, and the world burst into clarity and color…

**SO…A BIT OF MAGIC-NESS AT THE END. I THINK THE WHOLE TIME THERE WAS MAGIC, BUT KILLIAN WAS SIMPLY UNAWARE OF IT ALL. BUT THINK WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE.**

**ANYWAY, HERE'S A LINK TO SOME DIGITAL ART I DID FOR THIS:**

art/Detention-Center-AU-444755118?q=gallery%3APiggie50&qo=0

**SO, THANKS SO NERAKSIS FOR MOTIVATING ME TO FINISH MY FICS, YOU'RE GREAT GIRL!**

**WELL, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
